The 12 Days of Pumpkin Moon (And More!)
ACT 1 - Gouda - The 12 Days of Pumpkin Moon Gouda: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me A Bushie in a Flareeee treeee. On teh second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Two Turtle targets. and a Bushie in a Flarreee treee. On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three British Splashes, Two Turtle Targets, and a Bushie in a Flareeee treeee On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Four Calling Stacys, Three British Splashes, Two Turtle Targets, and a Bushie in a Flare tree. On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me, 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets, and a Bushie in a Flare tree. On the sixth day of christmas my true love gave to me, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Seven Goudas screaming, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 8 Violets a Violining (Is that a word?), Seven Goudas screaming, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 9 Flares dancing, 8 Violets a Violining (Is that a word?), Seven Goudas screaming, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 10 Squeaks a Smiling, 9 Flares dancing, 8 Violets a Violining (Is that a word?), Seven Goudas screaming, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 11 Petals Punching, 10 Squeaks a Smiling, 9 Flares dancing, 8 Violets a Violining (Is that a word?), Seven Goudas screaming, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 12 Nightos Nomming, 11 Petals Punching, 10 Squeaks a Smiling, 9 Flares dancing, 8 Violets a Violining (Is that a word?), Seven Goudas screaming, Six Guards growling 5 Silver Shade-Stripes 4 Calling Stacys 3 British Splashs, 2 Turtle targets and a Bushie in a Flare Tree. *huff huff, pant pant* ACT 2 - Flare - Very Intense Ballet Flare walks onto a stage, dressed as the Sugarplum queen from The Nutcracker. He leaped, doing ballet. Gouda is seen giving the stare like teh pug staring into the sun form TAWOG. Shade is eating Popcorn. Target is attempted to wrestle a light onto Flare's head. Petal is taunting Shade, Shade blushes multiple times. Squeak is the only one cheering at the end. Flare collapses, and Target falls from the high up light, breaking a couple bones. Only Squeak claps, everybody else just leaves. Flare: WATER! Splash: You called m8? Act 3 - Gouda, Shade, Nighto, and Flare - Jingle Ned Shade: Jingle Ned! Gouda: On your head! Nighto: I am Garlic Braed! tbc.